


Sexual Fantasies

by daaniiies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a culpa é do yuta™, o johnny de literatura é o meu johnny favorito, taetae is a lil drunk
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Quando Youngho descobre sobre as fantasias sexuais do seu colega de quarto.





	Sexual Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlee/gifts).

> porque adorei escrever o taeyong desta fic e-
> 
> { originalmente postada em http://fics.me/9363573 }

Após abrir a porta, Youngho precisou de um momento relativamente longo para absorver o que se passava à sua frente. Primeiro ele olhou para Taeyong, o seu precioso colega de quarto, que estava pendurado nos ombros do colega de curso e tremia num riso abafado enquanto escondia metade da cara contra o pescoço dele. Depois ele olhou para Yuta, o outro estudante de Música, que segurava Taeyong contra ele com um braço em volta da cintura e olhava para si com aquele forçado sorriso grande de quando fazia asneira. Suspirou.

\- **Que é que lhe fizeste? **– perguntou, largando a porta para cruzar os braços ao peito.

Taeyong reagiu de imediato, erguendo a cabeça de onde a escondia contra o amigo e procurando o maior com o olhar perdido e um sorriso nos lábios. Ao localizá-lo, o sorriso aumentou e os braços largaram o pescoço do outro para se estender em direção a Youngho, que teve de descruzar os próprios braços em três milissegundos para conseguir agarrar Taeyong quando este cambaleou contra si. Os braços dele rodearam desajeitadamente os seus ombros, o corpo apoiou-se contra o seu e Youngho deu o seu melhor para o segurar, passando-lhe um braço em volta do tronco e pousando-lhe as mãos na cintura. O mais novo riu-lhe contra o pescoço.

\- **Desta vez a culpa não é minha. **– Yuta respondeu, recuperando a sua atenção.

\- **Como não foi culpa tua quando ele chegou totalmente chapado?** – o tom manteve-se calmo, mas Youngho arqueou uma sobrancelha para deixar claro o seu ponto. O japonês abriu e fechou a boca sem som antes de realmente responder.

\- **Aí pode ter sido um bocadinho minha mas **– ergueu um dedo no ar. – **Desta vez a culpa é dele. **– defendeu, recebendo apenas um silêncio longo do mais alto antes de explicar. – **Ele teve a ideia triste de fazer uma competição com o Ten. Sabes como é o Ten. Ficou assim.** – concluiu, atirando um olhar para Taeyong.

\- **Eu estou bem!** – o outro disse logo depois, com um tom arrastado e meio a rir, erguendo a cabeça para falar contra o pescoço do colega de quarto. Youngho olhou-o pelo canto do olho, suspirando.

\- **Só tem os neurónios desorientados e diz uns disparates, não está tão mal. **– Yuta acrescentou, gesticulando ao desvalorizar o assunto. Quando o maior o encarou de forma séria, ele abriu um sorriso novamente. – **Vou indo. **– disse, antes de caminhar em direção ao seu quarto, ao fundo do corredor, com uma postura falsamente desentendida.

Honestamente, Youngho não estava surpreendido. Já se tinha habituado a esperar aquele tipo de coisa quando Taeyong saía para jantares de curso, porque no seu circulo de amigos o mais novo tinha os piores colegas no que tocava aquele tipo de coisa. Yuta conhecia os próprios limites e nunca se deixava sair do controlo, mas era como uma cheerleader para todas as coisas erradas, incentivando todas as ideias potencialmente estúpidas que os outros tinham. Yoonoh era o mais novo e, apesar de ser aparentemente alguém exemplar, era a principal fonte das tais ideias potencialmente estúpidas e o primeiro a precisar de ajuda para voltar ao dormitório. E Dongyoung era aquele que tinha mais capacidade para ser responsável no grupo, tanto pela sua resistência à bebida quanto pela sua capacidade em identificar más ideias, mas muitas vezes ele apenas escolhia ignorar isso, juntando-se às loucuras dos amigos ou dedicando-se apenas a julgá-los com o olhar. Então, como se todos eles não fossem o suficiente, ainda havia Ten, que nem sequer era do mesmo curso mas que ainda assim ia a todos os encontros e jantares porque partilhava o quarto com Yoonoh e achava divertidíssimo apoiar todas as ideias que este tinha.

O mais velho sabia que era dessa forma porque ele mesmo também tinha ido a alguns dos encontros, embora ele também não fosse do curso de Música. De todas as vezes, ele tivera de guiar Taeyong até ao quarto que partilhavam, apenas porque o mais novo tinha uma péssima resistência ao álcool mas ainda assim acompanhava os amigos ao beber. Quando Youngho não ia, como naquela mesma noite, era Yuta quem acabava a trazer Taeyong de volta, já que vivia no mesmo andar do dormitório. E, como de todas as vezes em que isso acontecia, Taeyong estava muito pior do que Youngho o teria permitido ficar caso tivesse ido também.

Sentiu-o inspirar contra o seu pescoço e abafar um riso em seguida, enquanto os braços ganhavam força em cima dos seus ombros para tentar impulsionar o corpo menor contra o seu. Puxou-o para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com calma, e deu-lhe apoio quando ele conseguiu impulsionar-se o suficiente para rodear a sua cintura com as pernas.

\- **Tive saudades tuas** – Taeyong murmurou-lhe perto de uma orelha; a voz manhosa meio rouca e os braços carinhosos em volta do seu pescoço. Youngho queria não se deixar derrotar por aquilo, mas depois de beber o mais novo ficava sempre como um gatinho carente de atenção e era adorável demais.

Segurou-o melhor contra si, impedindo-o de escorregar. Tirou os óculos ao caminhar de volta para perto da mesa onde estudava minutos antes, pousando-os no espaço livre, e fechou o seu caderno com os apontamentos de Literatura Coreana. Era certo e sabido que não iria estudar nem mais um minuto naquela noite, não com Taeyong colado a si a querer todos os mimos, então era melhor desistir logo e tratar do mais novo.

\- **Tiveste saudades minhas?** – ele continuou no mesmo tom, enquanto uma mão começava a fazer carinhos nos cabelos de Youngho.

\- **Tive**. – respondeu-lhe, sabendo de antemão que não poderia dar uma resposta negativa se não quisesse lidar com o outro a resmungar como uma criança. – **Taeyong, eu preciso de respirar!** – lembrou logo depois, quando o mais novo o apertou em meio a um riso satisfeito.

\- **Eu sei respiração boca a boca.** – constatou, animado, diminuindo o aperto em que prendia o maior e falando-lhe contra a orelha. Youngho suspirou um riso descrente, caminhando para o quarto de banho.

Pousou o mais novo ao chegar à divisão, sentando-o no espaço livre no móvel do lavatório, e ignorou o sobrolho franzido por cima do olhar carente quando afastou os braços dele do seu pescoço. Recuou um pouco para o olhar por um momento e esticou-se por cima do móvel para lhe agarrar a escova e pasta de dentes; as pernas dele ainda em volta da sua cintura a impedi-lo de se afastar realmente. Molhou a escova, colocando-lhe um pouco da pasta mentolada, e entregou-a a Taeyong para que escovasse os próprios dentes, vendo-o cumprir depois de esticar os lábios num beicinho infantil.

Enquanto o mais novo escovava os dentes, Youngho ocupou-se a tirar-lhe as roupas com calma, conseguindo finalmente que as pernas dele largassem a sua cintura. Guiou-o então para o chuveiro e ajudou-o a tomar um duche morno, ameaçando que o molharia com água fria quando Taeyong tentou abraçá-lo a meio do processo e precisando de uma força descomunal para o segurar a partir do lado de fora da cabine. Infelizmente, foi tão infrutífero quanto da última vez e as suas roupas ficaram molhadas de qualquer das formas, por isso ele acabou por ter de as tirar também, depois de embrulhar Taeyong numa toalha grande.

Ao vê-lo apenas de boxers, o menor tentou envolvê-lo com a toalha que o cobria, rindo como se aquilo tivesse muita piada e fazendo Youngho abafar outro riso enquanto abanava a cabeça em negação. Teve também de o ajudar a secar o corpo e a vestir uns boxers, antes de dedicar algum tempo a secar-lhe os cabelos o melhor possível. Taeyong ria de leve e encostava-se a si, abraçando-lhe a cintura e pousando-lhe a cabeça nos ombros.

\- **Podias ajudar-me um bocado.** – comentou o maior, ainda a passar a toalha pelos cabelos do outro. Viu-o erguer um punho fechado.

\- **_Fighting_!** – respondeu, com um tom propositadamente fofo. Youngho meio suspirou e meio riu, fechando os olhos por um momento, e então sentiu um beijo no seu pescoço, como parte do encorajamento.

\- **É suposto isso ajudar-me como?** – perguntou, afastando novamente a cabeça dele do seu ombro para conseguir secar-lhe melhor o cabelo. Em vez de inclinar a cabeça para o outro lado e apoiá-la no ombro oposto, como das outras vezes, Taeyong endireitou-se para o olhar.

\- **Tu estares só de boxers também não me ajuda nada mas não me vês a queixar.** – respondeu, com o sobrolho franzido; o olhar descendo da boca de Youngho para o pescoço. O maior encarou-o, confuso.

\- **Como é que...**

\- **Se tiraste a roupa o mínimo que podes fazer é deixar-me abraçar-te.** – Taeyong continuou, levando então a própria cabeça a encostar-se de novo num ombro do mais velho. – **Se não vou ficar frustrado.** – acrescentou.

\- **Frustrado?** – repetiu, tentando encontrar alguma ponta de sentido daquela conversa; as suas mãos ainda a passar a toalha pelos cabelos do menor que ergueu um indicador contra o seu nariz.

\- **Eu sei que tu sabes que comer-te é a minha maior fantasia, não te faças de inocente.** – ordenou, só então afastando o indicador da cara de Youngho que ficou um momento em choque perante a informação.

Certo, ele tinha a perfeita noção de que Taeyong estava bêbedo e não conseguia manter uma linha de conversa que fizesse sentido, mas aquilo era novo. Ouvir o menor dizer aquele tipo de coisa, ainda por cima com um tom meio embolado e o sobrolho franzido, era uma surpresa de várias formas. E ainda assim, Youngho sabia perfeitamente que o problema de deixar Taeyong beber muito era que este deixava de filtrar os próprios pensamentos e emoções, expondo-se à primeira oportunidade. Então ele riu. Não um riso leve como os outros que tinha dado antes, mas um riso que lhe fez tremer o corpo inteiro ao tentar abafá-lo, meio surpreso e meio incrédulo.

Taeyong afastou-se do seu ombro para o olhar, indignado.

\- **Tu estás tão bêbedo.** – Youngho disse-lhe em meio ao riso.

\- **Não estou!** – protestou, ofendido. – **Eu vou lembrar-me depois.** – garantiu, embora o outro soubesse que era absolutamente mentira. – **Não rias de mim!** – resmungou ainda, levando uma das suas mãos a atingir um braço do mais velho com um som estalado.

\- **Desculpa.** – respondeu, embora continuasse a rir.

Forçou-se a parar de rir, embora o sobrolho franzido e o ar ofendido de Taeyong não colaborassem minimamente, e terminou de secar os cabelos do outro. Ele realmente insistiu em ficar abraçado a si por todo o tempo depois, enquanto Youngho chutava as roupas dos dois para o canto do quarto de banho e pendurava a toalha num cabide e enquanto voltavam ao quarto. Também insistiu em deitar-se consigo na sua cama, depois de se recusar a que qualquer um deles vestisse um pijama, e Youngho permitiu, deixando-o aninhar-se contra si e fazendo-lhe carinhos nos cabelos ainda húmidos.

\- **Estou frustrado.** – Taeyong declarou contra o seu pescoço e, apesar de não conseguir ver-lhe a expressão, o maior sentiu a indignação no tom meio sonolento.

\- **Mas deixei-te abraçar-me.** – respondeu-lhe, tentando não rir novamente sobre aquele assunto.

\- **Devias beijar-me.** – decidiu, mais calmo.

\- **Não vou beijar-te quando estás bêbedo.** – disse, levando os dedos que acariciavam os cabelos alheios a puxar de leve a orelha de Taeyong, que resmungou em resposta sem se mexer.

\- **Rude**. – atirou, antes de se aninhar mais contra o corpo maior. Youngho abafou um riso, não respondendo.

Taeyong não demorou a adormecer depois disso, com uma mão a retribuir contra o abdómen do mais velho os carinhos que este lhe fazia nos cabelos, e Youngho permitiu-se dormir daquela forma também, com o corpo menor aninhado contra o seu por baixo das mantas leves.

Como era costume quando bebia, o mais novo apagou totalmente por várias horas, dormindo que nem uma pedra e não acordando nem mesmo quando o outro teve de se esforçar para desenvencilhar o seu corpo do dele e levantar-se na manhã seguinte. Não que ele quisesse realmente levantar-se de perto de Taeyong, mas tinha interrompido a sua noite de estudo para cuidar do mais novo então precisava de terminar antes da prova que teria naquela tarde. Porém, não parecia tão simples assim. Por muito que tentasse focar-se apenas na matéria de literatura, a sua atenção parecia mais interessada no seu colega de quarto deitado na cama atrás de si e nas coisas que este tinha dito antes.

Suspirou um riso, tirando os óculos para os deixar em cima dos papéis e tapando a própria cara com as mãos por um momento, antes de levar os dedos a puxar os cabelos para trás, tirando-os da frente da cara. Recostou-se na cadeira, suspirando novamente, e olhou para o nada à sua frente antes de fazer a cadeira rodar para olhar na direção da sua cama. Taeyong dormia agarrado à sua almofada, com as mantas a cobrir-lhe o corpo quase até aos ombros.

O seu carinho e a sua atração pelo colega de quarto não eram segredos tão bem guardados quanto isso. Claro, ele só tinha realmente confessado a Ten, num momento de frustração sobre viver com Taeyong pelo menos cinco dias por semana e dez meses por ano, mas Dongyoung e Yuta também já tinham percebido. Youngho sabia que eles tinham percebido porque o primeiro propositadamente provocava Taeyong à sua frente, como para tentar os seus ciúmes, e o segundo tinha começado com sorrisinhos sugestivos e comentários em provocação sempre que estavam todos juntos. Mas nenhum deles alguma vez tinha dito algo sobre Taeyong sentir algo de volta e ele também nunca tinha notado nada.

Nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça que Taeyong tinha fantasias consigo. Em parte porque ele era alguém relativamente inocente e não parecia o tipo de coisa que ele fosse ter, em especial direcionada a um amigo, e em parte porque Taeyong nunca tinha dado qualquer pista sobre. Youngho tinha quase a certeza de que iria lembrar-se se ele alguma vez lhe tivesse direcionado algum olhar desejoso ou algo assim. Aparentemente, o mais novo tinha conseguido esconder aquilo muito bem – até se embebedar o suficiente, pelo menos – e ele achava isso tão fascinante quanto engraçado.

Notou-o remexer-se na cama, gemendo baixo e enterrando a cara na almofada, e soube que ele não demoraria a acordar. Por isso ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou até à zona do quarto onde mantinham a comida, ligando a pequena máquina de café. Enquanto o mais novo resmungava contra a almofada e se revirava na cama, ele preparou-lhe um café forte, juntando um par de cubos de gelo para o deixar fresco. Taeyong estava sentado na cama quando voltou a aproximar-se dele, estendendo-lhe o copo de café e vendo-o esboçar um sorriso em meio à expressão sonolenta de sobrolho franzido.

\- **Obrigado**. – murmurou ao aceitar o copo, levando-o de imediato aos lábios e bebendo um pouco. A expressão contraiu-se num resmungo perante o sabor amargo e Youngho abafou um riso.

Ponderou por um momento sobre como deveria agir perante aquela situação inteira, considerando que o mais novo ainda não estava realmente consciente sobre algo que não fosse a sua provável dor de cabeça, e acabou por se deslocar novamente até à mesa onde estudava antes. Sentou-se de novo na cadeira de escritório e virou-se para a mesa, ocupando-se a organizar os papéis em cima dela enquanto esperava que o mais novo se desse conta de si próprio.

\- **Por que é que estou na tua cama?** – Taeyong perguntou passado um par de minutos, dando início àquela que Youngho suspeitava ser uma conversa no mínimo hilariante.

\- **De que te lembras sobre ontem?** – perguntou-lhe, virando a cadeira para o encarar de novo. O menor manteve o sobrolho franzido, pensativo.

\- **Eu bebi com o Ten.** – começou, claramente confuso sobre as próprias memórias. – **E dancei com o Yoonoh porque ele não queria dançar sozinho.** – disse, fechando os olhos depois, como se pensar fosse doloroso demais. – **O Yuta trouxe-me para casa?** – perguntou, incerto, erguendo o olhar até Youngho para o ver assentir em confirmação. – **Não lembro de mais nada.** – lamentou, voltando a beber o café.

\- **Estás na minha cama porque insististe em dormir agarrado a mim.** – revelou-lhe, calmo, observando a reação do mais novo e vendo-o assentir em compreensão.

\- **Quase nu?** – inquiriu sem olhar Youngho, soando meio receoso.

\- **Sim. Os dois assim, na verdade, não deixaste que nenhum de nós se vestisse**. – respondeu, mantendo o tom e reprimindo a vontade de rir ao ver Taeyong tapar a cara com uma mão. – **Queres saber o resto?** – desafiou. O outro demorou a responder.

\- **Não tenho a certeza.** – admitiu, bebendo mais um pouco do café. – **Eu fiz alguma coisa** – começou, não concluindo realmente a pergunta; mantinha o olhar afastado do outro e apertava o copo de vidro entre as duas mãos, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

\- **Para além de tentares abraçar-me enquanto te dava banho, molhares-me todo e depois não nos deixares vestir** – recapitulou, enquanto Taeyong voltava a beber do café fresco como se este fosse ajudá-lo a lidar com as informações. – **Disseste que comer-me era a tua maior fantasia.** – revelou então, falhando em controlar o próprio riso abafado quando o mais novo se engasgou com o café no segundo seguinte. – **E depois disseste que devia beijar-te, o que eu acho que deveria ter acontecido primeiro, se me perguntares.** – continuou, recuperando o tom enquanto o outro recuperava do choque inicial, só para conseguir finalmente o olhar dele sobre si.

\- **Tu** – murmurou, com os olhos arregalados para Youngho, que lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta. Desviou o olhar novamente. – **Não levaste a sério, não é?** – respondeu, rindo de leve e sem vontade. Bebeu mais um pouco de café, trincando um cubo de gelo no final.

\- **Não é a sério?** – Youngho inquiriu, observando o outro soltar mais um riso sem vontade.

\- **Eu estava bêbedo e** – balbuciou, virando a cara na direção oposta àquela onde o outro estava e olhando para todo o lado menos para ele até o sentir aproximar-se e lhe dirigir um olhar assustado. O maior sentou-se em frente a ele na cama.

\- **E normalmente a única mentira que consegues dizer quando estás bêbedo é que não estás bêbedo. **– ripostou, reprimindo um riso enquanto Taeyong desviava novamente a cara e olhava em volta só porque a reação dele estava a ser exatamente o que esperava.

\- **I-isto é importante? **– tentou desviar o assunto, tropeçando nas palavras e conseguindo retribuir o olhar sobre si por dois milésimos de segundo.

\- **Claro que é. **– respondeu o maior, levemente indignado. – **Isto é o tipo de coisa que vai inevitavelmente mudar a nossa relação.** – argumentou, enquanto Taeyong bebia o resto do café.

\- **Não podes só, sei lá, esquecer? **– perguntou depois, abafando um riso sem vontade e voltando a olhar à volta.

\- **Posso tentar, se me disseres que é mentira. **– Youngho respondeu, esticando-se então para levar uma mão ao queixo do mais novo e virar a cara dele para si. – **Mas se me disseres que é verdade, vou ter de te beijar.** – acrescentou, voltando à posição anterior.

Observar a reação do mais novo foi tão engraçado que ele teve de tornar a reprimir o riso, premindo os lábios um contra o outro. Primeiro Taeyong pareceu surpreso, olhando-o de olhos muito abertos, mas à medida que passava ele a analisar a sua postura, a expressão mudou. O sobrolho franziu-se lentamente e o maxilar endureceu, antes de a aparente compreensão começar a tingir-lhe as faces bonitas, suavizando a expressão. Viu-o humedecer os lábios com a língua.

\- **Tu estás a brincar, não é? **– murmurou, enquanto as sobrancelhas subiam para montar a expressão indignada. – **A minha cabeça dói e tu estás a tentar fazer piadas. **– continuou, suspirando frustrado a seguir e chutando as mantas para cima do outro.

Ergueu-se da cama, cambaleando por um momento e tendo de fechar os olhos para recuperar o equilíbrio, só depois se movendo para ir até ao pequeno lava-louça do outro lado do quarto passar o copo por água e colocá-lo para secar. Youngho abafou um riso perante a reação, na verdade quase gargalhando sobre a forma como o mais novo pisou o chão com força ao caminhar. Não estava realmente à espera que Taeyong fosse ficar frustrado daquela forma mas aquilo tornava tudo ainda mais engraçado, recordando-o da noite anterior, por isso ele ainda estava a rir quando se levantou e seguiu o mais novo.

\- **Não estou a fazer piadas!** – respondeu, intercetando o caminho do outro e fazendo-o parar à sua frente. – **Realmente quero que me digas se é verdade**.

\- **E vais fazer o quê sobre?** – Taeyong ripostou de imediato, indignado. – **Não é como se fosse voluntário ou eu tivesse feito de propósito, só aconteceu!** – mais resmungou do que protestou, claramente frustrado e evitando novamente o olhar do maior. – **Pára de rir!** – protestou depois, ao ouvir mais um riso abafado. E apesar de naquele momento ele já soar chateado, Youngho não conseguiu deixar de o achar adorável. – **Vou trocar de quarto com o Yuta.** – resmungou a seguir, tentando passar pelo outro.

Tentando apenas, porém, pois a reação de Youngho foi rápida o suficiente para seguir o movimento e o fazer parar; uma das suas mãos num ombro de Taeyong e a outra encontrando-lhe a nuca para servir de apoio quando se curvou para ele e lhe roubou os lábios com os seus. Apesar de toda a sua postura sobre aquele assunto e até de ter dito diretamente que o beijaria, o mais novo ainda pareceu surpreso, não correspondendo e ficando absolutamente quieto e olhando-o com surpresa quando Youngho se afastou após o beijo leve.

A mão que pousava no ombro alheio desceu para pousar na cintura nua e ele puxou o corpo menor contra o seu, sentindo-o quente por cima das suas roupas finas e voltando a beijá-lo. Taeyong correspondeu-lhe dessa vez, colaborando com o beijo calmo com sabor a café e deixando-o ganhar intensidade de forma lenta; as suas mãos encontrando as roupas do maior em busca de suporte. Quando se afastaram, ele tanto ouviu quanto sentiu um leve riso abafado contra a sua boca.

\- **Como é que vamos fazer?** – Youngho começou, voltando a olhar o mais novo. – **Deverei convidar-te para um encontro, pedir-te em namoro ou começar logo por satisfazer a tua fantasia?** – perguntou, ainda com o riso na voz.

\- **Tu estás** – o mais novo começou, perdendo-se nas palavras ao ser domado por um sorriso que tentou reprimir. – **Acho que dá para fazer as três mais ou menos nessa ordem.** – disse então, desviando o olhar outra vez e desenvencilhando-se dos braços do maior para meio fugir para o quarto de banho.

\- **Vou ter o namorado mais fofo do mundo** – quase cantarolou, com o riso na voz, antes de caminhar de volta para a mesa onde devia estar a estudar.

\- **Eu não disse que aceitava!** – Taeyong respondeu-lhe da divisão anexa. O outro abafou um riso e cruzou os braços ao peito, nada surpreendido por o mais novo ainda estar a fazer-se durão depois de tudo aquilo.

\- **Pois não vais comer-me se não aceitares, Taeyong, eu sou um homem romântico.** – ripostou, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, rindo quando ouviu o som de algo a cair na outra divisão.

O mais novo não lhe respondeu, embora Youngho pudesse jurar que o ouvira suspirar e resmungar baixo, e ele tentou deixar o assunto de lado e concentrar-se realmente no seu estudo para a prova de mais tarde. Porém, provocar Taeyong era algo tão aparentemente irresistível que ele não conseguiu desperdiçar uma única parte daquela oportunidade inteira, virando-se na cadeira de escritório para voltar a encarar o mais novo logo que o ouviu voltar para a sua cama. Taeyong deixou-se cair contra a sua almofada, virado para si mas com os olhos fechados.

\- **Se a tua fantasia é comer-me quer dizer que eu sou o passivo, não é? **– Youngho perguntou-lhe, claramente divertido mas mantendo um tom baixo em consideração com a possível dor de cabeça que o outro ainda tinha. Quando o menor suspirou um riso frustrado e se virou para o outro lado, ele levantou-se da cadeira para ir até à cama também. **– Mas um _power bottom_ ou totalmente submisso? **– continuou, ajoelhado no colchão e inclinado por cima do outro para lhe ver a cara. Taeyong voltou a rir antes de se desviar novamente, enterrando a cara na almofada. – **Vais amarrar-me ou algo assim? **– baixou o tom, aproximando-se o suficiente para falar perto de uma orelha do mais novo.

\- **Deixa-me ressacar em paz. **– Taeyong resmungou e, mesmo com o som abafado pela almofada, era percetível o riso na voz ligeiramente mais rouca que o normal.

\- **Vou ter de implorar? **– o outro continuou ainda assim, abafando mais um riso enquanto o menor se revirava como se tentasse enterrar-se na almofada.

\- **Pára de fazer piadas, por favor. **– respondeu-lhe, ainda com a voz abafada.

\- **Mas estou a falar a sério, eu posso totalmente implorar para me comeres. **– Youngho continuou, indo falar contra a outra orelha e usando propositadamente um tom mais sério e sugestivo. O mais novo esperneou em frustração, fazendo-o afastar-se com um riso.

\- **Eu nunca mais vou beber álcool na minha vida. **– Taeyong decidiu, num lamento frustrado, e o maior respondeu-lhe com outro riso abafado antes de lhe deixar um beijo na cabeça e finalmente o deixar descansar.


End file.
